sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaunci Orin
Dwarf Magi Born: 206 BCE Death: 110 BCE Revived: 2135 ACE Permanent Death: 2147 ACE Birth Place: Orin City, Orin Allegiance: The Galactic Union Bio "Leadership isn't about which way is right, it's about which way is true to yourself." Born under the King Orin the Eighth, he was destined to lead his people to glory but was found to be a wielder of Magic. Fleeing from the lands of Orin after they found out. He is considered one of the more rational members of the Heroes. Using logic before action, he was a great friend and loyal until his death. He found himself liking Kun more than Obrin however, and after his resurrection would side with the Conqueror once again. Sylvar I Chaunci Orin, by all means, was the original heir to the throne of Orin. His father was after all, King Orin VIII, and Chaunci was predicted to lead glory to their people. However, after the discovery of his magic, he fled for fear of being killed. For magic was very illegal in the life of a dwarf. He found himself in Estann City after speaking with an Enchanter on how to control his powers. He was arrested however by King Estann to use as a power play for Dwarf submission. For the Dwarves at the time were considering to break off from the Union. The Heroes of Old broke him out of prison and aided him in to reclaiming his throne. Estann Civil War He would be a vital ally during the Estann Civil War, and regained power after Patrick Sandstone backed down from his limited royalty position. During the Invasion of the Syndicate he went to Guel to find Skoth, the God of Humanity. Skoth gave Chaunci, since his bloodline descended from the God Orin, the chance to decide who would die. Humans, or the other races in the world. The Guld Wars Thus the Plague of Humanity was created. The Heroes of Old fled to Guld, the sister planet, through a portal inside Guel. During this time, Chaunci became distant to the Heroes. Even after the death of Ishum, the God of War. Death He received a curse from Ishum and would die a couple years after the Fall of the Seven Stars. Sylvar II Resurrection Resurrected by Valtes a year after the other two were resurrected. He sought to regain friendship with his former ally Kun. Kun welcomed him with open arms and after the Death of Valtes, he became the Ambassador for Kun. He was a powerful ally during the Galactic Civil War. Galactic Civil War He would see himself make quite a kill count during key battles of the War. His time however, was close to an end, during the final battle of the official war. Permanent Death He would fight Gaius the Fate, and there, he would be killed by him. Ending the time once again of Chaunci the Mystic. He would be buried on Sylvar alongside the Heroes of Old and New who had fallen. Kun lost most of his heart for battle after Chaunci's death. For it was like, losing his final relative to a new and cruel world. Category:People Category:Player Characters